Doctor Keira Imogene Stewart
by torchwoodlover
Summary: A carry on from "Cyberwoman", but rather that ending in Lisa putting her brain in pizza girl, she gets shot by Jack, and put away.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going?" Gwen asked Jack. He had texted the whole team this morning to come to the Hub as soon as possible. When they had all arrived, Jack had announced that they were going out of Wales. Jack had the SUV ready to go. Jack had rejected any form of complaint or comment, and commanded them to get in the vehicle.

"We are going out," Jack said simply. They all sat in silence for the rest of the journey. Toshiko, in the back next to the window, was playing with her hand-held computer, no doubt doing something incredibly smart and complicated. Ianto sat next to the other window, stared at the road and the countryside. Gwen, in the middle, pulled out her phone to text Rhys, but decided against it and put it back in her pocket. _No point worrying him, _She thought, _don't even know myself if there is anything to be worried about. _Owen in the passenger seat had started to tap on the dashboard, out of boredom and frustration.

After a long drive, they finally arrived at what looked like hospital. Toshiko frowned at the name when they entered the car park. She had heard of this place before, just not sure where. Jack parked the car neatly in space that was labelled Doctor Henry Green. Gwen breathed out a sigh of relief. She was petrified of Jack crazy driving.

"Are you going to tell us where are going now or what?" Owen asked angrily.

Jack nodded, "We happen to be at a hospital that specialises in all things aliens. Also home of one of best doctors in the universe, and we need her help."

Owen frowned, "What kind of doctor do you need, that means you have to drive all the way to Cornwall? Wales not big enough?"

"Owen, this girl is amazing, I'm sure you will be glad that you have met, after you see her."

Jack smiled sweetly at the receptionist. "I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of Doctor Keira Imogene Stewart."

Receptionist looked up from her computer, "She should be in her office, follow the signs to Anthropology, first door on the left." Jack nodded his thanks, and started to follow the direction the woman had given her. His team followed him, still wondering what was going on. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. A woman had walked out of one of the doors; she was looking through some sheets attached to clipboard and was oblivious to Jack staring at her. Her long brown hair ran down her back, and her blue eyes darted across the page she was reading. She walked in away that ballerinas could achieve in their dreams. She wore leg hugging jeans, and a plain white vest top, and a white Doctor's coat over it. She had a slight smile on her lips, and she was very, very beautiful. Owen and Ianto both stared with open mouths.

She stopped looking at the clipboard and put it under her arm. Then she saw the five people staring at her. She smiled at them, and then turned corner. She heard someone running after her.

"Wait, wait!" An American voice cried, "Doctor Stewart." The she stopped and turned, and found a man with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes was coming towards her.

He came in front of her, "You walk really fast, Doctor Stewart!" He smiled, and straightened up his military, blue-grey coat, "Captain Jack Harkness," he announced.

The rest of team had caught up with them. "Captain Jack Harkness," she repeated, she paused and looked at Jack as if she had seen him before, "Well that's a cool name. I think I might change my name to that. Rolls of your tongue." She paused again. "But then I will get smart-ass nob-heads going 'that's a boys name'," she said in a high voice, meant to mimic the people of which she spoke. She shrugged, "So what can I do for you, Captain?"

"Well, it's not what you can do for me, but what you can do for a friend of a friend, Doctor."

"Is he or she alive?" She asked. When Jack nodded, she shook her head, "I'm sorry I only deal with patients who are dead."

Jack grinned, "You really want to see this patient."


	2. Chapter 2

"So you interrupted the upgrading process?" Keira asked, soaking up all the information which Ianto had told her.

Ianto nodded, "That's about it." Keira raised her eyebrows. She then turned to the half Cyberman, half human that lay on a bed in one of the patient rooms. She started examining Lisa, starting at the head and slowly working her way down to the toes. She noted down her observations on a clipboard that hung on the end of the bend.

Finally after a long time she said, "This might sound like a stupid question, but why was she shot?"

Owen glared and Ianto, and then Jack, "Well, I don't know maybe it tried to kill Gwen and the pizza girl, and successfully killed Doctor Tanizaki? Or maybe because it comes from a race that killed thousands of innocent people in Canary Wharf?" His voice was full of venom.

Keira turned to Jack, "So what do you want me to do?"

Jack looked at her, "Isn't it obvious? I want you to save her! Make her human again!"

"Is that even possible?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Yup" Keira said confidently, "it will take a lot of the work and I'll have to pull in a few favors and I will have to convince the boss, but I can do it."

Owen said fiercely, "Do we not get an opinion? Or are you just going to give this thing to this Doctor, and hope for the best?" Silence fell on the room, Keira carried on writing notes and Ianto sat in a chair by Lisa and held her hand.

Keira interrupted the silence, "I can see you lot have a lot to talk about so I'm going to just go," she said slowly backing out of the room.

"So how long have you been hiding it?" Owen asked, still furious.

"For as long as you have known about _her_."

Toshiko sighed, "How do you know this Doctor can do it?"

Jack opened his mouth but Gwen interrupted, "The thing is, why you did so long to come find her?"

"Doctor Stewart isn't an anthropologist. She is a Doctor, but she also knows her stuff in robotics, and she is researching ways to use both to save peoples lives."

"Well isn't she just amazing," Owen said sarcastically. Just as Jack was going to yell at him, Keira came running in almost knocking over Toshiko. She threw a sheet over Lisa, so that it completely covers her and went to the door.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked.

"What? Yeah everything is fine, fine." Keira said quickly. Someone then came to the door. He had blonde hair, and green eyes. He wore a suit and his ID badge told every that he was Liam Hanley, Chief of the hospital.

"I know this may sound different, but apparently you have Cyberman in this room," He said in a low voice, "And you know the policy here, Doctor, that all aliens have to be signed in and all traces of Cyberman has to be destroyed."

"Well it's a good job there is no traces of Cyberman in this room then, isn't it?" Liam looked at her skeptically, "Would I lie to you?"

Liam nodded, "If there is anything in here, you better do what is expected."

She saluted, "Of course."

He looked over Keira's shoulder, as she had been trying to his block his view of the room."

"What's under the sheet?" He asked. Jack pushed Keira aside.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he said in his typical fashion.

"Torchwood," Liam spat, "What are you doing in my hospital?"

"Well we need your amazing Doctor to lake a look at one of our, er, people."

Liam looked at Keira, "Make this quick," And he left the room.

Keira ran her fingers through her hair, "You aware that if he finds out, in the wrong way, he will kill me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: So I've not wrote for a while because I'm pretty much obsessed with reading other people's fanfic. But in this chapter I'm trying to answer any questions that arose in the reviews, so it may seem a bit, erm, bitty. I don't own Torchwood, but I really wished I owned Jack, really, really, really do.**

"Hey, Yan, since when did you stop believing Lisa could be helped?" Gwen asked.

Ianto glanced over at Jack, where he was sitting in corner, talking with Owen, "He told me that it was never going to happen, the upgrade had gone too far." He sighed and looked over at Lisa.

"Well I just found Doctor Stewart's CV, online. She is a genius. And she has just about worked for everyone. NASA, UNIT, MI5, CIA, FBI," Toshiko listed, "Although she had never worked for Torchwood, which is kind of strange seeing as she would have been a perfect candidate at Torchwood One." Toshiko shrugged. "Also she has not been doing any work in cybernetics in little over a year. Her job title is Anthropologist at the moment even though she usually ends up taking all the patients that are too difficult for the other Doctors." Tosh then looked up in surprise. "She's also worked with the Doctor!"

"Why are you taking it out of Torchwood? How do you know it isn't going to wake up right this second and kill us all?" Owen said still angry.

"She will not wake up. Doctor Stewart has put enough drugs in her to put a T-Rex to sleep." Jack said, sighing at Owen's naivety and stupidity. As if he really would put humans at harm just so he could help Ianto. "And Doctor Stewart probably wouldn't leave this hospital anyways."

"Well how long do we have to stay here, then?" Owen said his voice rising.

"Until Lisa has been, er, degraded." Jack said.

Owen's voice finally hit maximum. "That could take bloody ages though! That could be fucking months!"

"You got somebody waiting for you at home?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Don't you bloody start with fucking sarcasm, Jack fucking Harkness. I'm in the same fucking room as a KILLER!"

"Just calm down, Owen" Gwen said gently.

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down." Owen said angrily.

Keira walked into the room, "Doctor Harper," She said quietly, but furiously, "You may not need to sleep because you are not ill, but other people in this hospital do, so if you do not lower your voice, you will become a patient," Her hair seemed to sizzle as if it had electricity running through it, "And I would appreciate it if you quit referring Miss Hallet as an 'it'." Her blue eyes bore into Owen. And Owen for one of the very few times in his life had been shocked into silence.

"How did she here Owen calling her 'it'?" Gwen whispered to Tosh, as Keira did a routine check on Lisa whilst Ianto held Lisa's side, Owen muttering to himself, and Jack staring into space.

Tosh whispered back, "He was calling her 'it' before when she was in the room, the first time."

"Then why didn't she say anything then, then?" Gwen asked. Tosh shrugged. Keira left the room, and as she left it felt as if something had gone with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: People really need to stop posting other stories if I'm ever going to get this done. I've changed my mind so many times for the plot of this story and I've just ended up at my original idea. Erm, so this the 4****th**** chapter of my first Fanfic, and if somebody could tell me whether I need to up the rating I would appreciate it. And could somebody please tell me what fluff is, I mean could guess but I doubt it would be accurate. I don't own Torchwood, it's been difficult coming to terms with it but I don't.**

"You brought a Cyberman into my hospital?!" Ianto jolted awake to hear the voices of Liam and Keira outside the room.

"Well technically I didn't bring her here," Keira said calmly.

'I know who brought it here," Liam said, "Damn Torchwood," he shook his head, "I want you to dispose of it as soon as possible, because if UNIT finds out that we have not been following post Canary Warf procedure, we can kiss this whole hospital goodbye." Ianto began to panic. He didn't want anything to happen to Lisa and he knew Keira was probably his only hope.

"Right, will do that" Keira said, tonelessly. He heard the heavy boots of Liam and the clip-clop of Keira's heals die away.

Not soon after, Jack came into the room.

"Jack, we have to leave," Ianto said quickly and relayed the quick but revealing conversation between Liam and Keira, to him. Jack sat down beside Ianto.

"Listen, Yan, I know this probably sound hard to believe but Keira will not do anything like that, especially when she thinks there is a chance to save Lisa," he said confidently.

Ianto looked at him with disbelief, "Oh yeah? How come you are so sure?"

"I know her," Jack said simply.

"How? She doesn't know you," Ianto said a little bit too snappily.

Jack dodged the question, "If saving your ex-girlfriends make you this moody, I'm not gonna do it anymore," Jack laughed, but it slowly died away when he saw Ianto's questioning look. He sighed, "She does know me, Yan, she just doesn't remember me."

"You retconned her didn't you?" Ianto asked.

"Hmmm," Jack said absent mindedly, staring into the distance.

"Are you going to tell her?" Ianto asked.

Jack jerked back into reality, "Wha…? Why would I do that? There is a reason she doesn't remember me, and I would appreciate it if it stayed between you and me."

Owen found Keira in her office, typing at neck-breaking speed on her laptop.

"Hey, Doctor Stewart," Own said, "I just wanted to apologize for," He struggled to find the words, apologizing was not his strong point, "for …" He was becoming distracted now staring at Keira's beautiful face deep in concentration, "for…"

"For being an idiot?"She offered looking up from the screen.

"Yeah, that one," Owen said.

"I understand Doctor Harper, Cybermen almost destroyed humankind, probably killed some of your loved ones, may have almost killed you. But I refuse to let anymore human's suffer from their invasion. Which means saving Lisa."

"Yeah, I was still out of order," He said.

"No, you were voicing your opinion. I can guess that Jack didn't ask any of you lot about what you think?"

"Jack doesn't tell us anything," Owen sat down on the long leather sofa opposite Keira's desk, "And it's bloody annoying.'"

"Gwen?" Tosh asked, "Gwen, you know when Keira left the room after shouting at own?"

Gwen chuckled "That was funny,"

"Yeah well, it felt weird didn't it?" Tosh asked

"Course it did, nobody shouts at Owen," Gwen sipped at her watery coffee from the vender. "Why?" She asked after pulling a face at her plastic cup.

"I don't like mean that, I mean like the air became sort of lighter," She shook her head, "Never mind."

Gwen threw her coffee into the bin and went to find Jack and Ianto.


End file.
